1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin apparatus for a tractor or other moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of cabin apparatuses for tractors or other moving vehicles include those that comprise a cabin frame in which a top frame and a bottom frame are connected by a pair of left and right front braces and a pair of left and right rear braces, and a pair of left and right mounting braces protrudes downward from the rear part of the bottom frame (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 8-118972, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. 6-35748, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Application No. 5-18942). In this type of conventional cabin apparatus for a moving vehicle, the left and right sides of the bottom end at the front of the cabin apparatus are suspended via vibration-proof members on a support that protrudes outward to a front part of a transmission case or a clutch housing, and the left and right sides of the bottom end at the rear of the cabin apparatus are fixedly mounted via vibration-proof members on mount stands mounted to rear axle cases, whereby the rear side of the cabin apparatus is supported on the vehicle body.
However, in conventional practice, since the bottom end at the rear of the cabin apparatus is fixedly mounted to the rear axle cases via vibration-proof members within the transverse width of the cabin, the rear side of the cabin apparatus becomes unstable, and there is a danger that the cabin apparatus will vibrate or even swing widely to the left or right. To ensure strength of the cabin apparatus and to the cabin frame, the only methods that have been used was to increase the strength of the pair of left and right mounting braces, to widen the space between the pair of left and right mounting braces, or to raise the installed position of the cabin apparatus. Particularly in cases in which the cabin apparatus has been formed (narrowed) so as to reduce the transverse width, the transverse installation width of the rear side of the cabin apparatus has decreased, and there have been problems in that the cabin apparatus could not be installed stably.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention was designed so that a cabin apparatus could be installed stably even in cases in which the cabin apparatus is formed so as to reduce the transverse width.